rnpaoat_animefandomcom-20200214-history
King Ryan Newman
Ryu Nefari. Original name, Ryan Newman, (Prince Ryu) and as well as (Ryuzero Nefari) is a star of his own 2 YouTube Channels entitled GXZKingMii & GXZUltraKingMii and a director of his own vlog channel entitled Prince Ryu The Alola Champion. He has an autistic disorder like most people do. Ryan is best known for so much directing content on his 2 plush channels and his vlog channel as well. He is a white Irish German video gamer and as well as a YouTuber who joined the YouTube social media website on September 19th 2013 before Pokemon X & Y was launched on October 12th 2013. On behalf on Ryan, he stopped heading off to school so he can re-devote directly to his channel. Ryan has got his own Twitter, Facebook, Deviantart, Newgrounds, Instagram and his own Pokemon Account as well. Previously Ryan has now shown his face twice to the viewers yet again. Ryan was about to use his newly evolved plush doll himself, but the forbidden launch of the Nintendo Switch has just led him to using his 1st form plush doll. It was inspired off L Lawlest from Death Note. Ryan has got so much views on his 1st YouTube Channel GXZKIngMii itself. He has obtained his newly evolved plush doll form from The Legend Of Zelda The Breath Of The Wild and his was inspired off Link from the game and will be using it for his every single videos. Many of the viewers on YouTube has had disliked many of his videos because they have so much hatreds on him. Ryan does not have a hatred on his subscribers themselves. Like Angi Chan and Logan does not have a hatred on theirs. Ryan has played several of his favorite games including Tatsunoko VS Capcom Ultimate All Stars, Tekken 7, Sonic Forces, Pokemon Ultra Sun & Ultra Moon, (Currently) Pokemon Sun & Moon, (Formerly) Pokemon Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire, (Sometimes). Ryan has watched several of his favorite anime shows and movies he has liked so much including Dragon Ball Super, Pokemon Sun & Moon, (Sometimes) Dragon Ball GT, Mob Psycho 100, Attack On Titan, Naruto Shippuden, (Formerly) Pokemon XYZ, (Formerly) Yu-Gi-Oh VRAINS, (Sometimes). Pokemon The Movie 20 I Choose You, Dragon Ball Z Resurrection F, Dragon Ball Z Battle Of Gods, While he is video taping a video and as well as his own livestreams, He always get distractions by one of his family members including his mother, his sister, his brother and even sometimes his nephew, his father and his step-sister. He tries to avoid it but he gets so much distractions. He always has his door to his chamber closed so he keeps avoiding the noises and as well as loudness. Sometimes Ryan & Ryu may withdraw player positions and change their YouTube Channel Names which makes the audience act really confused but he still wants his channel to be entitled GXZKingMii X RNPAOAT. Ryan collects so much Pokemon & Yu-Gi-Oh Trading Cards of his own and wants to unbox them just for the viewers but the odds are now against him and now causing his fear of unboxing them. Ryan has his own plush dolls play their own games have plush misadventures and as well as doing the reveal and announcements on special surprises and when something new comes up like even Mario, Sonic, Pokemon and so much more! His channel can sometimes be a ripoff. He previously announced the main storyline of his own channel entitled The Ultimate Adventure Of King Ryu. which was not a spin off and the first ranked chapter of the GXZKingMii X RNPAOAT YouTube Channel's main storyline but It was previously discontinued but it was resurrected on his special GKM Direct. Last year, Ryan announced RNPAOAT GX, RTSG, Hyper, Ultra, XY&Z and many more installments are now discontinued and will be discontinued forever. The YouTube Partner Program is now changing things around. Which means Ryan will no longer monetize his videos forever. If that happens to him, Than he will forget about monetizing his videos and will be continuing on making videos for his viewers so GXZKingMii X RNPAOAT will now be ongoing forever. After Ryan's First GXZKingMii X RNPAOAT has surpassed 50 subscribers on his YouTube Channel, He had finished a special update to show it to the viewers. Ryan now has 53 subscribers on his channel now. On Feberuary 22nd 2018, Ryan announced on his official Instagram account the GXZKingMii X RNPAOAT Franchise and Series will be ongoing without any of his video monetized forever and ever. the two channels entitled GXZUltraKingMii X RNPAOAT 2, GXZKingMii X RNPAOAT 3 and his vlog channel will now also be ongoing as well. On behalf of Ryan As of February 27th 2018, Ryan had changed his channel username to his original username GXZKingMii. He did the same to his 3rd channel and entitled it GXZKingMii 3 several minutes ago. Ryan was trying to change his 2nd channel name to GXZKingMii 2, but He has a few more days, years and months of waiting and counting in order to change his username back to his original name on his 2nd official channel On a certain month, Ryan has renamed his Channel name to GXZKingMii X RNPAOAT. So He would naver forsaken his own name. Ryan has always been re-devoting to his plush channel and as well his every single one of his different channel containing vlog channels and his continued plush channel instalments every single time to entertain his viewers twice again. Ryan would never back himself out of his own channel and as well as several channels of his and he always make sure he re-devotes to his channel as usual, unless he is now exhausted like he was when he said I don't want to video tape ever again, but he always has to video tape, so he would have entertain his own viewers as far as possible. If everything or people containing characters enraged his anger to a 100000%, Ryan will now explode with rage and fury. His explosive anger runs completely wild and after he explosively executes his final punches in the characters face. He exploded on Hypertoon Ryan when or if he makes him so angry, that means Ryan will now explode after people containing Light Ryan and as well as Hypertoon Ryan has now turned up his anger volume to 100000% On May 7th, Ryan has captured Mew and on May 9th, Ryan has also captured Thundurus in Pokemon Insurgence. The previous week, Ryan mysteriously announced there will be another main series entitled The Legendary Adventure Of King Ryan & Ryu. (TLAOKR&R) Which will now focus on the new main protagonist Ryan Newman and will Ryu will now act as a secondary protagonist. A new antagonist Megatron (Transformers Energon Version) will be acting as the 1st main villain and Hypertoon Ryan will now be the Second and Final Antagonist of the series. Recent Episodes Of TUAOKR (The Ultimate Adventure Of King Ryu) Ryuk In Search For An Anti Hero!! The Ultimate Rivalry/The Showdown Of Heroes & Villains!! A Partner And His Own Digital Monster Appears/Veterans Mikey Kudo & Shoutmon!! Announcement Time. Marshadow Steals Ryu's Spotlight!! WATCH OUT OPERATIONS. Hypertoon Ryan's Large Move W/An Unboxing Video After That!! The Time Is Right Team Ryu VS Hypertoon Ryan/Unleash A MESTU KAMEHAMEHA WAVE RYU!! Training On The Middle Of GXZ Kingdom/Zekrom's Figure Of Speech!! A Dark Enemy Stands Before Our Heroes/Dark Bowser Appears. You Will Both Bow Before Me W/An Unboxing Video Right After That!! Recent Episodes Of The Legendary Adventures Of King Ryan & Ryu Necrozma's Fight To The Loss/ The Second Resurrection Of Hypertoon Ryan!! Likes Uploading For His Viewers. Playing Video Games. Listen To Video Game & Anime Music. Pokken Tournament DX. Mario Kart 8 Deluxe. Fan-Games. Dragon Ball FighterZ Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2 (Formerly). Video Tape His Plush Misadventure & Gameplay For His Viewers. Animals. Ordering Out. His Mother. His Step Father. His Sister. His Nephew. His Brother In Law. His Brother. The Super Smash Bros Franchises. Games From Japan. Consoles From Japan. Playing On His Super Nintendo Entertainment System (The Original Edition). Angi Chan. Issac Kun. Bryan Kun. Allison. Logan Thirtyacre. Lance Thirtyacre. Lovell Stanton Chris Netherton Chilly Jimenez Elaina Keyes Watching Sprite Animations Dislikes Heading Off To School. (Sometimes). His Mom's Full Arrogance. His Brother Acting Like An Arrogant-Self To Him. Not Getting What He Wants. Heading Off To A Group Home. Not Being Able To Use Bad Language Like His Mother Asked Him To. Being Asked To Do Stuff For His Family. Getting Madder Like Hell. Subscribers Who Have A Hatred On Him. People Unsubscribing From Him. Most YouTubers Disliking His Videos. Getting Frightened By Frightening People. Dro Tearing His Plush Dolls Apart. The Characters Ryan Voices Are 1. Himself (As Of Several Years Later) 2. Mario 3. Jotaro Kujo 4. Sonic 5. Goku 6. Frieza 7. Child Goku 8. Groudon 9. Naruto Usumaki 10. Brouto Usumaki 11. Noriaki Kakyoin 12. Joseph Joestar 13. Kirby 14. Monkey D Luffy 15. Marshadow 16. Magearna 17. Megaman.EXE 18. Shaymin 19. Kicker Jones (Announced By Himself On 2017) 20. Fox Mccloud 21. Megatron (Transformers Energon Version) 22. Lunala MORE VOICE ACTORS COMING SOON. SO WRITE HERE! Plush dolls Created By Himself Light Ryan Emerald Ryan Dawn Volcano Ryan Hypertoon Ryan Future Characters Ryan Now Voices Are Coming Later Are Child Hypertoon Ryan Moonlight Ryan Zeraora Diancie Volcanion Shadow Lugia Solageo Necrozma Lugia (Original Forme) Vegeta Cell Gohan Edward Elric Roy Mustang Falco Lombardi Peppy Hare Ryan's pets Michael (Code-named) Meegule Jake (Brat Cat) Original Name, LInk Ash (Funny Cat) Other animals Dro Helen Quotes FUCKER LIGHT RYAN SHUT THE FUCK UP. What the hell is wrong with you Light Ryan. Light Ryan Just Fuck Off. FUCKER LIGHT RYAN GET THE FUCK OFF HER. DON'T DON'T DON'T DON'T......... DON'T. YOU SUCK. YOU CAN SUCK MY DICK. DO NOT SAY FREAKING FAT ASS BIONICLE. What is up everybody. My name is King Ryan Newman. You both gotta get in the back. God dang it you why'd you have to stop me. I HATE IT.. SO FUCKING MUCH!! HATE THIS.. GOD DAMN IT. BEYOND EVOLUTION. MEGA EVOLVE!! Now Release Yer 10x Kaioken Now. UNLEASH YOUR POWER. UNLEASH YOUR POWER RIGHT NOW GOKU. All right. Release all yer power Hit. What the fuck is wrong with you. missed it already. STOOOP IIIIT BOYS. That is mysteriously going to wrap it up for this video so thank you so much for watching and we've gotta go. PEACE Goodbye. Trivia On February 12th 2018, Ryan received his first rare plush doll yet. His name is Crash Bandicoot. He is a larger plush doll that has been obtained for the first time ever. On February 10th & 11th, Ryan has ordered two Transformers Energon Action Figures named Megatron and Jetfire. Ryan has a Wii U, An XBOX ONE, A Nintendo Switch, A 3DS, A New Nintendo 3DS (both Japanese and English as well), A New Nintendo 2DS XL, A Playstation 3, A Playstation Vita, A Super Nintendo Entertainment System (The Classic Edition), The Gameboy Micro, The Gameboy Advance, A Nintendo 64, Steam and as well as two Wii Systems which are both English and Japanese. Category:Mature Category:Nintendo Category:Shonen Jump Category:Sega Category:Funimation Category:Pokemon Category:English Category:Japanese Category:Canadian Category:Australian Category:European Category:Brazil Category:2013/2014/2015/2016 RNPAOAT Videos Category:Super Mario Bros Z Category:Super Mario Bros GT TGA Category:Super Mario Bros Heroes Of The Stars __FORCETOC__ __NEWSECTIONLINK__